Echo
by BellumTerra
Summary: Matt has been addicted to this game titled "Echo". Mello is curious and wants to find out why! But who is the creator of this awesome game? Read to find out! Does NOT contain OC's. rated for minor language. Oneshot friendship fic.


**(Disclaimer:I do not own Death Note. I do, However, own "Echo" and came up with it while playing "Mario Paint". I do not own Mario Paint either. Please enjoy!)**

Ever since febuary, Matt has been addicted to this game called "Echo". Mello always was left wondering what was so great about this game.

One day, he decided to ask Matt why he was addicted. He approached the gamer, a chocolate bar in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt replied, dully. Not even looking from his game.

"What's so great about that game your playing?" Mello asked. Matt ignored him.

The ignoring lasted till he laughed, saying "Take that, sucker!" And continued.

"_Matt!!!!_" Mello yelled, almost making him drop the game. Matt looked up.

"What!?"

"Whats so great about your game?" He asked.

"Well, its awesome!" Came the reply. Mello should have known. Matt would always reply with that if it were a really hard, awesome, and bloody game.

The box it was in had the title "Echo" on it. In subtitle it said "The haunting echo's of lost souls linger on. Can you defeat them?" in a Blood-drip print.

"Matt, what's this game all about?!" Mello asked, walking over to his friend.

"Its where you play an Excorcist and, While trying to escape the prison you were called to look at, see if there are any ghosts, you have to fight ghosts, demons, and other kind of things. Sometimes they will say "Your going with me!" And you hold up a cross and they flee from you, or they will mutter "See you in the next life" or "Thank You" if they wanted to leave." Matt said. Mello started to like this game as he watched his friend play. When Matt got to the final level, He yelled angrily. For, on the last level, there were almost 100 monsters. All with different names, abilities, and traits. Matt tried defeating them, but he ended up loosing.

"What the crap is up with this game?!" He yelled. Mello looked down the hall and saw L.

Mello motioned for L to come here. When he did, he showed L the game and that Matt yelled cause he couldn't beat it.

"If anyone can beat it, you can, L!" Mello said to his idol.

"Well, I supposse I better give it a try." L calmly replied. He went to one of Matt's saved games, and got to the final level. About two minutes in, the sign 'Game Over' appeared. Matt and Mello were in shock. How could L _not _beat this game!? He was the world's greatest detective and a full-time genious!

"Maybe B can beat it." L said. Matt motioned him back, and showed the opening theme to his friend and idol. The music sounded like it was made in Mario Paint, but was mysterious and added feeling to the game. He then allowed L to leave.

X-X-X

When B entered the room, he laughed. "Trying to make me beat my own game?" He asked. Mello and Matt's eyes went wide.

"_Your_ game?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, I created it." B replied. After about an hour of smooth playing, and it took Matt nine hours to get that far, B made it to the final level and beat it, showing Matt and Mello how to beat it. Matt never thought there were that many Crucifixes in his inventory.

The ending theme and artwork was very good, calm, and cheerful. It also added an effect to the video at the end, showing the character you play, named "Alan Greywolf" walking out of the prison, the clouds clearing away and revealing a beautiful sunset.

Beyond smiled in pride at the open, dropped mouths of the other successors and L.

"But how did you get it distributed?" L asked.

"I have resources." Beyond replied.

Meaning A and Online friends.

Matt and Mello shooed L and B out, and started playing the game, taking turns like twin brothers.

The music was awesome. Beyond sure knows how to make a soundtrack! They listened intently to the music, while playing the game. One would help direct the other. The boys made it past the final level and watched the beautiful ending video. Who knew a prison could be so beautiful.

The game ended, and they heard L knocking on Matt's bedroom door, saying it was time for dinner. They got up and walked off with L, having turned the game off. They talked and talked at dinner with L and B, and complimented B on his designing skills. They all started talking about the game and some cases that L was working on.

That night, Matt wanted to try playing by himself. Just _one _more time before bed.

**(A/N:Was it good? I hope I made them in-character. I am not good at keeping them in character. Well, anyways, Review!!)**


End file.
